


Nando's

by homosexualyearning



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Jemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualyearning/pseuds/homosexualyearning
Summary: i recently had a conversation with a friend in which i was giving her shit for not loving whataburger (a food chain that’s popular in parts of the south of the united states) and she replied with, “how can i love something i’ve never had?”and well, i am unwell... so i wrote this
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Nando's

“You know what food I miss?” Emily grumbled, eyeing the container of fried rice in her lap disapprovingly. 

She picked up a large forkful and held it in the air for a moment before letting it fall back into the to-go container with a dissatisfied grunt.

“What?” JJ asked through a mouthful of sweet and sour chicken.

“Nando’s.” Emily answered, smiling dreamily at the thought of having a large plate of peri-peri chicken and chips right now instead of two day old, cold Chinese take out.

“Nando’s?” JJ mumbled, swallowing down her food and looking curiously at Emily. “I’ve never had it.”

“What?!” Emily shrieked, grabbing JJ’s arm in surprise and sending her to-go container flying.

JJ looked exasperatedly at the container on the floor and then back to Emily, giving her a laugh before bending over off of the bed to pick up the spilled food. 

“What do you mean you’ve never had Nando’s?” Emily asked bewilderedly. 

JJ straightened back up, tossing the rest of the container into the pile of trash at the end of their bed and turning to look at Emily.

“We didn’t all grow up moving all over the world and getting to try different foods from different cultures, Emily.” JJ smiled teasingly at her.

“It’s a world wide chain, Jennifer!” Emily responded exasperatedly. “They exist in the United States!”

“Okay fine!” JJ laughed. “I don’t have any excuse then.”

She leaned over and grabbed Emily’s fork out of her hand, picking through her container and stuffing little bits of vegetables in her mouth.

“I don’t understand the level of passion you have for it though,” JJ chuckled, shaking her head. “It can’t be THAT good.”

Emily gasped, clutching at her heart dramatically. “I can’t believe… that you hate Nando’s.”

“I don’t hate Nando’s!” JJ laughed, throwing her hands up into the air in defeat. “I just don’t love it like you do.”

“If you don’t love Nando’s, then you hate Nando’s,” Emily shook her head, giving JJ a pointed look. “There are no other options.” 

Emily grabbed her to-go container back out of JJ’s hands dramatically and shoved a forkful of rice into her mouth.

JJ smiled and rolled her eyes, “How am I supposed to love something that I’ve never had?”

She turned and rolled off of the bed, crossing the room to get another container of food from off of the dresser. Emily looked longingly after her as she went; the playful smile on her face quickly fading.

“It’s easy.”


End file.
